Bailando bajo la lluvia
by Lunita K
Summary: [OneShot]3 años después de la confesión de Shaoran, él y Sakura viajan a Italia donde ella tendrá la oportunidad de decirle por fin su respuesta.[Historia original por Major Mike Powell III] R


Los personajes son de Clamp. Por primera vez en mi historia como escritora, este fic no me pertenece. Fue escrito por mi amigo Major Mike Powell III. Grande y reconocido autor de fics Shoujo-ai, es decir historias de relaciones entre chicas. La pareja original de esta historia era Sakura y Tomoyo, pero yo me puse en la tarea de adaptarlo para que la pareja central fuera Sakura y Shaoran. Todo por mis amados S+S. Aún así espero que no lo reproduzcan total o parcialmente. Por favor respeten su trabajo. Ahora sí, espero que les agrade el fic.

"Normal" – Hablando.

"_Cursiva" – _Pensando.

---------------------------------------------------

_**BAILANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA**_

_**Por**_

**_MAJOR MIKE POWELL III_**

_**Adaptado por**_

_**LUNITA KINOMOTO**_

Roma, Italia.

17:30 hrs.

En tres años que habían pasado desde que se transformaron todas las cartas y Eriol volvió a Inglaterra, Sakura jamás confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos a Shaoran. Él regresó a Tomoeda un año después, pero no para pedir una respuesta, pues el jamás presionaría a su amada flor de cerezo. Regresó para terminar sus estudios en Japón y comenzar su vida allí.

Tomoyo, como la gran observadora que era, había notado que el cariño y el amor entre sus amigos crecía con los años y pensaba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nada sucediera, por lo que invitó a la pareja de "Amigos" - si es que así puede llamársele - un viaje a Italia de un fin de semana, aprovechando que la señora Sonomi tenía que ir a ese país por cuestión de negocios. Li y Kinomoto aceptaron ante la insistencia de la joven amatista, aunque en el fondo, ambos querían pasar un tiempo juntos.

"Tomoyo, ¡muchas gracias por invitarnos a venir contigo aquí!" – Exclamó alegremente una chica de 15 años de cabello café claro, corto hasta sus hombros, de piel morena y de ojos verde-esmeralda.

"Es cierto, Daidouji. Muchas gracias por la invitación" – Agregó Li, ahora un joven de casi dieciseis años, su cabello marrón siempre revolcado y sus ojos ámbar tan hermosos como siempre.

"Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. El haber venido sin ustedes no habría sido lo mismo, chicos" - Respondió una joven, también de 15 años, de cabello largo hasta su cintura, y de color negro azabache, de piel pálida y ojos azules.

Obviamente, Sakura tuvo que llevar consigo a su Bestia Guardiana, Kerberos con ella. Claro que en su forma de un muñeco de peluche, pues él no quería perderse la oportunidad de probar la comida italiana. Seguía siendo el mismo glotón de siempre.

"¡Oí que los chocolates europeos son DELICIOSOS! ¡Sakura, TIENES que llevarme contigo!" – Había reclamado Kero cuando se enteró de la invitación que había hecho Tomoyo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de la antigua card captor al recordar ese momento.

Bueno, pero ya estaban en el lugar y eso era lo importante. Los tres jóvenes, acompañados de Kerberos caminaron observando la hermosa ciudad hasta que Tomoyo anunció su partida – "La verdad, estoy un poco cansada. Me iré a comer algo con Kero. Los espero en el hotel ¿De acuerdo?" – Dijo mientras le daba a Li una mirada cómplice.

"Pero Tomoyo..." – Intentó decir Sakura sin éxito.

"No se preocupen. El hotel está cerca de aquí. Además, Li estará contigo" – Le animó la amatista mientras tomaba a Kero y lo metía en su bolso – "Nos vemos" – Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria.

"Pero Tomoyo... ¡Yo quiero seguir recorriendo la ciudad!" – Exclamó el guardián.

"Eso lo haremos después... Ahora, vámonos a comer algo, chocolates, o cualquier cosa que desees... Tú eres el que decide..." – Le animó – Por no decir chantajeó – la amatista, a lo cual la criatura no tuvo nada que decir.

"El peluche va a estar feliz comiendo con Tomoyo" – Comentó Shaoran algo nervioso por haberse quedado solo con su amada flor de cerezo.

La joven castaña asintió y miró a su alrededor. Tomó el brazo del ambarino y comenzaron a caminar hacia una galería de arte al aire libre, en una calle de la Ciudad Eterna.

Ambos se veían preciosos. Sakura estaba usando una falda roja, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y una bufanda roja clara que rodeaba su cuello y caía hasta su cintura. Unos zapatos de cuero color café terminaban el conjunto. Por otra parte, Shaoran llevaba un pantalón café y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Estaba bastante sonrojado pues su amiga había tomado su brazo y lo había guiado sin importarle el contacto entre ambos.

Los jóvenes caminaron tomados de la mano, disfrutando del momento. Una suave y cálida brisa saludaba a la preciosa pareja mientras caminaban, desordenándoles juguetonamente el cabello. El cielo estaba despejado. Pero unas cuantas nubes comenzaban a tapar al sol.

"¡Mira, Shaoran! ¡Qué linda pintura!" – Señaló Sakura alegremente a un cuadro de una pareja de enamorados, en posición de baile en una pradera bajo la lluvia. La hija de Fujitaka corrió alegremente hacia el stand donde estaba dicho cuadro, y el castaño la siguió caminando tranquilamente, deleitándose con la energía que tenía su amiga de ojos verdes.

"¿Cómo se llama esa pintura, señor?" – Preguntó Shaoran al artista, un hombre anciano, con algunos cabellos blancos, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa color café, que estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera, y con una pipa en su boca.

"Bailando bajo la lluvia" - Informó él sin quitarse la pipa de la boca –"Pinté este cuadro hace ya algún tiempo. Lo hice luego de una noche de bebidas con unos amigos, para sobreponerme" – Añadió con la mirada llena de tristeza.

"¿Sobreponerse? ¿Por qué?" - preguntó Sakura, curiosa. El anciano esbozó una sonrisa y cambió de posición en su silla, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, y mirando a los dos jóvenes frente a él.

"Verán, jóvenes… hace tiempo me enamoré de una muchacha. Era bellísima. Yo me iba a dormir pensando en ella… quien era todo para mí. Pero nunca le dije mis sentimientos, y finalmente ella acabó casándose con otro" – Contó el artista mientras su mirada se dirigía al horizonte sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos – "Me arrepiento mucho de no habérselo dicho nunca, yo la amaba de verdad" – Agregó.

El rostro de los jóvenes se entristeció un poco con la noticia. Sakura miró de reojo a Shaoran y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ya habían pasado muchos años y jamás le había dado una respuesta al joven chino. Pero de verdad ella lo quería, lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo. ¿Seguiría él sintiendo lo mismo?

"Entonces, viví con la convicción de que si ella era feliz con el hombre que llegó a su vida, pues yo estaría feliz por ella. Yo conocí a su esposo. Era un buen sujeto. La cuidaría muy bien. Y yo intenté vivir con eso. Pero no pude. Así que una noche, salí con unos amigos y desahogué mis penas con bebida. Por eso pinté ese cuadro" - Terminada su historia, el anciano acarició la imagen de la mujer en la pintura con la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Y qué pasó con la mujer que usted amaba?" – Preguntó Sakura, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Bien… la volví a ver varias veces luego que se casó. Ella era feliz. Muy feliz… así que siempre le mostré una sonrisa. Una noche, me confesó que me había amado con locura, pero que yo jamás dí el primer paso y que ella tampoco tuvo el valor para hacerlo, por lo que dejó pasar el tiempo y finalmente se enamoró del que era en ese momento su esposo" – Dijo – "Si yo le hubiera dicho que la amaba, tal vez el afortunado que comparte su vida con la de ella sería yo. Sin embargo, nunca lloré frente a ella. Nunca. Estoy feliz por ella, porque ahora ella está feliz" – Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba mucha madurez. Después exhaló el humo de su pipa. Sakura le sonrió en simpatía. Gracias a esa historia, ahora ella sabía que no podía perder su oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Shaoran. Ésa oportunidad que le había brindado su mejor amiga y que ahora descubría por la triste historia del anciano.

"¡Pero señor, usted todavía puede encontrar a una dama que le brinde su amor! ¡Usted todavía puede ser feliz!" – Dijo Shaoran que estaba pendiente de todo. Él se le había declarado a Sakura y ella no le había respondido. No tenía un sí, pero tampoco tenía un no. Por lo que buscaría una respuesta certera. Entonces, se sorprendió cuando el anciano tomó su mano suavemente.

"Jovencito… para mí ya es demasiado tarde. Pero yo puedo ver que hay alguien en su vida que lo hace muy feliz. ¿Me equivoco?" – Preguntó el anciano levantando una ceja, y haciendo que el joven se sonrojara levemente. Él asintió con la cabeza y el anciano le palmeó la mano.

"Y usted señorita…" – Susurró el pintor tomándole la mano a Sakura – "Usted… tiene a alguien que ama, pero él no lo sabe ¿Verdad?" – Sakura jadeó y asintió lentamente – "pues para usted no es demasiado tarde, señorita. No es demasiado tarde. Haga lo que tenga que hacer" – Le aconsejó a lo que ella asintió apenada.

El anciano le guiñó el ojo a Sakura y dejó ir su mano. La chica miró el cuadro de la pareja bailando bajo la lluvia, y suspiró. Shaoran parpadeó en signo de confusión. ¿Acaso había ya otra persona en la vida de su amada flor de cerezo? Si así era... entonces todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas.  
Sakura siempre se armaba de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, sin embargo... jamás hasta ese momento lo había logrado. Pero el amor y el cariño que sentía estaban intactos en su corazón.

"Bueno, jovencitos…¿saben? Hay un café muy bonito un par de calles más allá. Podrían ir a comer ahí. Tienen muy ricos pasteles" – Comentó el anciano sonriéndole a la pareja y a lo que ellos respondieron de la misma manera; Arquearon la cabeza para despedirse.

"Gracias por su tiempo, señor pintor"- Dijo Sakura despidiéndose. El anciano arqueó su cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo.

"Gracias a ustedes, más bien. No hay muchos jóvenes estos días que se tomen el tiempo para escuchar a quienes tenemos más experiencia de vida. Por eso, les doy las gracias" - los tres sonrieron y Sakura miró a Shaoran con determinación – _"Te lo diré... Te daré mi respuesta..." – _Se dijo a sí misma.

"¡Vamos, Shaoran! ¡Vamos a ese café! – Dijo ella, feliz, después de salir de su ensimismamiento. Su amigo de cabello marrón sonrió dulcemente y en su mirada se vió el brillo de la decisión. Volvería a decalrársele. Volvería a decirle todos sus sentimientos, pero esta vez, le pediría una respuesta.

Mientras los jóvenes se alejaban calle abajo, el anciano miró al cielo  
- "No es demasiado tarde para ustedes, jovencitos" – Susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

La pareja se detuvo en la entrada a una plaza cuando un Mini Cooper rojo pasó cruzando la calle que daba al café mencionado por el anciano pintor –"¡Qué lindos son esos autos, Shaoran! ¿No lo crees?" – Opinó Sakura alegremente. Su amigo le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

"Son lindos, sí" – Respondió Shaoran algo distraído mirando profundamente los ojos verdes de la menor de los Kinomoto, acto que ella notó y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad roja. Pero es que ella tampoco podía separar su vista de la mirada ámbar de él, tan profunda, pero a la vez tan sincera y que tanto le atraía.

Después de salir de ése contacto visual, ambos cruzaron la calle y observaron el café. Había una plazoleta en el medio de unos 2 edificios, con una fuente en el medio, y rodeado de mesas blancas de café. En la entrada de uno de los edificios, había una banda de música tocando una canción tranquila y relajada, ideal para el ambiente alegre que se sientía en el lugar. También había varias parejas sentadas en algunas mesas, pero la mayoría eran amigos disfrutando de un buen trago u hombres y mujeres solitarios disfrutando de un pastel y una taza de café o té.

En el segundo edificio, estaba el café en sí. No había mucha gente en las mesas dentro del lugar. Casi todos estaban afuera.

"¿Tienes hambre, Sakura?" – Le preguntó Shaoran a su acompañante, y ella asintió algo apenada.

"Bueno, en realidad, sí. ¿Comemos algo?" – Propuso la castaña mientras sentía como su estómago pedía algo de comer. Y es que no se había percatado de que ya habían pasado muchas horas... Es que el estar al lado del joven chino, la sacaba del mundo real y la llevaba a uno de fantasías...

"Me parece perfecto" – Aceptó el ambarino mientras se encaminaba hacia una mesa para dos que había libre y le corría un asiento a su 'amiga' para que se sentara.

Un camarero llegó inmediatamente a atenderlos y Shaoran y Sakura ordenaron ambos una taza de té, y un trozo de pastel de merengue, y un trozo de pastel de fresas, respectivamente.

"Me encanta este lugar, Shaoran. Muchas gracias por haberte quedado conmigo en vez de ir al hotel" – le agradeció la ojiverde a su acompañante.

Él meneó la cabeza y sonrió - "No hay de qué. Al contrario, me honra que quisieras acompañarme en vez de ir con Tomoyo. Gracias a ti por haber venido conmigo" – Dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a su amada flor de cerezo y sintiéndose extraño por el comentario que había hecho. Ciertamente la quería mucho, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido de antes... Tal vez la historia del anciano lo estaba animando.

"Shaoran…" – Murmuró Sakura, avergonzada por aquellos comentarios que jamás se esperaría del joven chino, sonrojándose.

Él se le quedó viendo embelesado y a la vez sonrojado. Las palabras no salían de su boca, pues estaba extasiado viendo a la joven castaña mirarlo con una infinita ternura.

"Oye Shaoran, cambiando el tema, ¿qué te pareció la historia de ese señor pintor?" – Preguntó ella sacandolo de su esimismamiento.

"Bueno… Es algo muy triste, a decir verdad. Lo que me enseña que tengo que luchar por lo que quiero" – Comentó Shaoran mirando hacia la banda de música con una mirada triste. Quería decirle de nuevo que la quería, pero... ¡Es que sentía tanta pena!

Sakura se arrepintió de haber mencionado el tema. Tal vez Shaoran había sufrido mucho esperando una respuesta suya que nunca llegó. Pero eso iba a remediarlo – "Ay Shaoran… ¿no crees tú que…vale la pena intentar decirle a tu Persona Especial que lo amas A pesar del tiempo?" – Inquirió la joven japonesa armándose de todo el valor posible y esperando una buena respuesta.

"Si, creo en eso. Es algo que Daidouji me enseñó hace años... De hecho, lo hice, pero creo que no valió la pena..." – Respondió él con un aire de tristeza y melancolía, pero aún así esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura tomó la mano de su amigo con la suya propia, y sonrió – "Tal vez a esa persona le dio pena darte una respuesta" – Murmuró – "Es imposible que ella no te corresponda. ¡Eres maravilloso! Puedes hacer muchas cosas a la perfección, eres inteligente y culto, eres valiente y fuerte... tú eres... tú..." – Intentó decir.

Shaoran dirigió su ambarina mirada a la joven frente a él. Sintió la calidez de su mano que a pesar de todo estaba temblorosa, la vió a los ojos y e intentó calmarse él mismo – "Nunca lo sabré, Sakura. Tal vez porque ya ha pasado tiempo..." – Dijo.

"Shaoran... yo..." – Balbuceó la menor de los Kinomoto resignada. Intentaba decirle que lo amaba, que se arrepentía de nunca haberle dado una respuesta, pero a veces los nervios que sentía se lo impedía.

El joven chino miró a su acompañante confundido, si bien él estaba sonrojado por sentir el contacto de la mano de ella con la suya, ella estaba más sonrojada aún. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... Tal vez iba a contarle que se había enamorado de otro. Sí, eso era posible. Ella lo veía como su mejor amigo, como un joven incondicional con ella... pero nada más.

"Shaoran… hay algo que quiero decirte" - Dijo la chica de cabello café, sacando al ambarino de sus pensamientos.

"Ah, ¿sí, Sakura?" - Preguntó él dulcemente intentando disimular la frustración que sentía.

Sakura tomó aire y se puso seria – "Bueno… Tú sabes que siempre he sido una persona despistada, jamás me doy cuenta de las cosas..." – Comenzó sin saber que decía.

Li se confundió con lo que ella había dicho – "¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó sin entender.

"Sí, desde pequeña he sido así. Pero hay algo que yo... siento... siento desde hace mucho tiempo y... No he hecho nada para decirle a esa persona" – Continuó la antigua card captor.

"¿Te... refieres... a un chico...?" – Preguntó él entrecortadamente rogándole a los dioses porque ella desistiera de darle tan mala noticia – O al menos eso creía él -.

"Bueno… A decir verdad, sí. Hay alguien... que siempre ha estado a mi lado, siempre me ha apoyado en todo... siempre... yo jamás me dí cuenta que él sentía algo por mí, hasta que él mismo me lo confesó..." – Dijo ella toda apenada y sonrojada y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Quizá otra persona se le declaró..." – _Pensó Shaoran sintiendo una presión en su pecho que aumentaba con el paso de los minutos – "¿Y... Quién es esa persona?" – Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más natural y relajado posible.

"Es un ser maravilloso... Es alguien que ha esperado mucho tiempo por una respuesta..." – Siguió la castaña armándose de valor y ésta vez mirándolo a los ojos y apretando su mano - "Yo quiero decirte..."

Una suave y delicada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shaoran al escuchar la respuesta de su amada. Después de tanta espera... Después de tantos años, por fin ella le decía sus sentimientos... ¡Había sido un estúpido por dejarse llevar por una confusión! – "Sakura…yo..." – Intentó decir pero se detuvo cuando una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz. Luego la siguieron otra, y otra, y más y más gotas hasta que comenzó a llover de manera suave.

"¿Sí, Shaoran? - preguntó Sakura con un brillo único en sus ojos. Un brillo de esperanza, que la lluvia no podía ocultar.

Todos los demás comensales del café se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y corrieron hacia los edificios para cubrirse de la lluvia. La banda de música se detuvo momentáneamente, pero para la extrañés de todos, Sakura y Shaoran no movieron ni un músculo.

Entonces, los miembros de la banda de música se miraron entre ellos, asintieron con la cabeza, y comenzaron a tocar una canción para bailar.

Shaoran le sonrió a su acompañante de ojos verde-esmeralda – "¿Quieres…?"

"¿Bailar conmigo?" - Dijeron los dos al unísono. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y comenzar a bailar suave y ágilmente entre las demás mesas del café, sin romper el vinculo que creaban sus ojos.

"Sakura…" - susurró Shaoran.

"Shaoran…" - susurró la ojiverde.

Continuaron bailando hasta que la romántica canción llegó lentamente a su final. Cuando los jóvenes se detuvieron, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudirles fuertemente.

"Yo debí haberte dicho ese mismo día que... yo... Shaoran, yo... yo te amo..." – Susurró ella aferrándose al cuerpo de él sin mirarlo a los ojos – "Entiendo si ya no sientes lo mismo, pero yo..."

"Te amo" – Le interrumpió él para después tomarla suavemente y acercársele lentamente para unir sus almas en una sola, en un tierno, dulce y delicado beso, en el que todo el amor de estos jóvenes por fin se liberó, y los corazones rotos se volvieron a unir.

Un beso que selló un brillante y feliz futuro para esta hermosa pareja.

_Fin._

--------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LUNITA:

¡Hola!... Les repito que este pequeño y hermosísimo fic es una adaptación del fic Shoujo-ai "Bailando bajo la lluvia" de mi amigo y autor Major Mike Powell III a quien le doy las gracias por permitirme adaptar su fic. Si son amantes del Shoujo-ai, los invito para que lean sus fics.

Lo único que hice aquí fue cambiar unas cositas para que quedara S+S y listo. ¡Me encanta esta pareja!... Bueno, sólo espero que les haya gustado. Espero reviews o cualquier comentario.

Saludos,

Lunita Kinomoto.


End file.
